


please please please

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 16 year old luke, 16x20, 20 year old michael, Again, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blowjobs, Daddy Michael, Dom Michael, Little Luke, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Princess Luke, Sub Luke, face fucking, lil fluff at the end, luke likes to beg, luke wearing panties, lukes a slut, michael gets a lil rough, rough, this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>luke rarely did this. only when he was super confident or super horny. right now, its the latter. he usually was shy when it came to michael fucking him, although they were both kinky as fuck. but today was just one of those days where he wanted michael to destroy him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	please please please

**Author's Note:**

> this all sucks sorry i just wanted to write muke

luke rarely did this. only when he was super confident or super horny. right now, its the latter. he usually was shy when it came to michael fucking him, although they were both kinky as fuck. but today was just one of those days where he wanted michael to destroy him. 

he walks down the swirly stairs in michaels white sweater that goes down to his knees, both of his collar bones on full display as it was falling off his shoulders. his hand slid down the railing and he grinned at the sight of michael lazily sitting on the couch, his legs propped up and he was shirtless in only pajama pants.

as luke quietly approached the sofa michael was sitting on, he reaches out to place his sweaterpaws on michaels stomach, his lips on his ear, "hi daddy."

his voice was soft and high pitched, how it always was around daddy.

michael grinned and grabbed a hold of lukes upper arms as they stretched out along his torso, turning his head and rasping out, "hi baby boy." 

luke giggled and kissed michaels lips, running his hands up and down michaels soft, pale torso.

"what are you wearing baby?" michael asks once he realizes luke was wearing something he never does wear.

"daddys sweater," luke blushes and stands up, "do you wanna see?" 

michael hums at that, leaning his head against lukes hand, "yeah baby, come around here and show daddy what you look like." 

the 16 year old giggled and strutted to the center of the room, posing with his hand on his hip.

michaels never seen anything so heavenly and beautiful. his sweater swallowed lukes small body, although there was enough of his long legs to show and make michaels cock twitch.

luke gave a filthy smile, turning around and lifting his shirt up as he did. as the pastel pink lace that was covering his bum appeared, michael took his bottom lip in his mouth, "are those the panties i bought you baby?" 

he pulled the sweater back down and giggled, "i dont know, are they?" 

michael smiled fondly at how adorable he was, "come sit on my lap and let daddy see." he patted his thighs. 

luke practically skipped over to michael, crawling onto his lap and folding his hands together in his own.

"my pretty little boy arent you?" the older boy ran his hands from the top of lukes back down to his bum cheeks, squeezing and making him roll against michaels crotch.

"mhm," luke hummed in the cutest way possible. michael always wondered how he wanted to cuddle and fuck the shit out of luke at the same time.

"lets see your panties baby," michael lifted the hem of lukes sweater, exposing lukes pink panties with his cock straining against the fabric. michael liked the sight of that.

"daddy did buy you these didnt he?" 

luke grinned and played with the hem of his sweater, "mhm. theyre my favorite." he reached down and cups his hard self in his panties, feeling the lace in his palm, "feels good against me, daddy." he moaned at both the feeling of the fabric and the way his hand cupped his length.

michael loved when lukes cock was push against his panties, and when he was hard the tip poked out the top of them and if he could, he could probably break through them.

"my little slut, you came in here to get fucked didnt you?" michael gripped lukes pale skinny hips under the sweater, making luke whimper at the harsh feel of it, "hmm i bet you did. princess always wants to get fucked." 

luke moaned at how wonderful that sounded.

"id love that, daddy," luke moaned and squeezed michaels shoulders, "can i suck you first?" 

michael knew that was lukes favorite thing. hed rather have a dick in his mouth rather than his ass. even though they both felt amazing.

luke is basically a slut.

"yeah baby, get me all wet yeah?" michael hummed and gently pushed luke down onto his knees. luke smiled and grabbed the hem of michaels pajama pants, pulling them down with his boxers until they were pooled around his ankles.

he almost moaned at the sight of michaels cock curled up against him, pale just like his skin with a tint of red from how aching hard he was.

luke hummed happily as he took it in his hands and hovered his lips above it. he let a trail of saliva drip from his lips onto michaels cock, letting it dribble down the length before he pumped him, making michaels whole cock slick.

michael relaxed, sliding his fingers through lukes hair and grabbing a hold of the back of his head so he had control, "gonna let me fuck your mouth?" 

"mhm," luke nodded and parted his lips, hovering above michaels cock and looking up at him with a look that said, 'do it.' 

michael pushed down on the back of lukes head, forcing his mouth on his dick. he watched as his cock slid in lukes mouth, loving the way his lips stretched around him and how full his mouth became within each inch.

"so good baby, love that ," michael was already breathing heavy, his head pushed back against the cushions once lukes tongue worked on the underside of his cock when his mouth took all that it could.

michael pulled lukes hair so he could pull off of him, "gonna take more for me? i know you can take it all baby," and when luke nodded, a little to eagerly, michael pushed his head back down until he felt the tip of him hit the back of lukes throat. and thats when he decided to fuck up into his mouth.

luke gagged as always, but neither of them cared.

luke dug his fingers in michaels thigh as his throat clenched around his cock, letting his tongue swipe up his balls before pulling off quickly with a gasp.

"fuck me now?" 

michael breathed out, "course baby," and picked luke up by his under arms, setting him on his lap, "how do you want me baby boy?" 

luke moaned at the pet name, grinding down desperately and whining, "on my tummy, wanna feel you on me when you fuck me, please?" 

"yeah baby, i can do that for you," michael whispered and kissed lukes lips slowly as he turned him over onto his stomach.

michael straddled the back of lukes thighs, lifting up his sweater to reveal his panties that michael had forgotten he was wearing.

he traced the outline of them, dipping his fingertips under them to feel the bareness of lukes ass, "wanna keep your panties on?" 

luke nodded and positioned his head to where his cheek laid against the pillow with his arms above his head, hanging over the arm rest of the couch.

michael pushed lukes panties aside, reaching up and holding two fingers in front of lukes lips, "suck for me." 

so he did, bringing the two fingers into his mouth by his tongue, swirling his tongue around them and getting them slick with his saliva. michael didnt mind.

michael brought his fingers down to lukes milky white bum cheeks, spreading them before getting his overly fucked hole wet with them.

"i bet you dont even need prep, always fucking yourself or getting fucked huh?" michael pressed his fingers in anyways, curling them as soon as he was both knuckles deep.

luke only whimpered, knowing it was true and the swirly feeling in his stomach he got with each curl of michaels fingers.

michael twisted his fingers, feeling lukes walls and pressing them. he pressed the palm of his hand on the middle of lukes back, keeping him from squirming. thought it was no use because luke continued to grind into the couch.

he curled his fingers against lukes spot making luke fuck himself back onto them, "please daddy." 

"gonna beg for daddy? beg for me to fuck you, beg," michael grit through his teeth harshly, thrusting his fingers more roughly.

"please daddy! fuck me please, need daddys cock filling me up so good," luke kept fucking down into the couch, clenching the pillow with his hands.

michael loved nothing more than luke begging for his cock. he took his fingers out and wiped them on the couch next to luke and spread lukes legs by the back of his knees, letting one of them fall off the couch. 

michael laid his body on top of luke, his cock lying between his bum cheeks, "how bad do you want me to fuck you baby? how desperate are you?" 

luke groaned in frustration,  grinding against michaels cock, "just fuck me, fuck me fuck me please daddy, i need it so bad." he squeezed the pillow until his knuckles turned white, clenching and unclenching his hole over and over.

michael bit lukes neck as he pushed in, not even letting him adjust as he fucked into him. lukes yelp made him fuck him harder.

"love daddys cock dont you," michael breathed out. he was already panting, his heart pounding. luke only whimpered, it being muffled by the way he was being fucked into the pillow and he reached back to grab michaels hair.

michael loved the way luke would grab his hair out of pleasure, but he had something different in mind. 

he leaned up, still straddling luke with his hips still rocking into him, and he grabbed lukes wrists, bringing them down behind his back and holding them there.

"like that baby? like when i hold you still like this? where you cant move?" 

luke bit down on the pillow, groaning and leaning his head up to reply with, "yes, i love it so much daddy."

michael bit on his bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth as he let go of lukes wrists and laying them by his side, "dont fucking move them." he pulled lukes sweater up, kissing his back and saueezing his hips hard, knowing that luke loves when he leaves marks and bruises on his body.

"youre so fucking deep daddy," luke whimpered so filthy, the pit of michaels stomach swirling at the words falling from his mouth as he was fucked out completely and he hasnt even came yet. 

michael slipped his hand under luke, pressing against his lower tummy and continued to fuck into him, "you feel me here baby? right here?"

"oh my fuck," luke gasped, moving his hands to clutch the pillows and immediately regretting it once michael harshly pulled them back down, "i said not to move them baby." 

he gripped them hard and luke begged for more, "harder daddy, squeeze harder please im going to cum daddy." 

and just the thought of luke getting off to michael deep inside him and his tight grip around his wrists made him cum, with low grunts and harsh thrusts. 

and just at the feeling of michaels warm cum filling him up, luke came in his panties as his cock rubbed against the couch, his legs shaking and he struggled to get his arms out from michaels grip so he could grip the pillow but he couldnt. his whole body shook from his orgasm.

"daddy," luke whimpered, his whole body going limp. michael pulled him up by his hips and put him in his lap, letting him catch his breath.

"are you okay baby? are your wrists okay?" michael rubbed them with the back of his thumb, or tried because luke just pulled his arms away. 

"i like it daddy, you know that," luke giggled and curled up into michaels lap.

michael was so in love.

"i know but i dont want you in pain."

"i like it."

michael sighed and rolled his eyes with a smile, "i know you do." 

luke looked up at michael and kissed his jaw, "i love you daddy, thank you for making me feel so good." he childishly drew out the 'o' in 'so.' 

luke wrapped his arms around michaels neck, smiling and sighing contently as he laid his head on his shoulder, "love you daddy." 

and michael let luke fall asleep in his arms with a smile on his face.


End file.
